


with love

by sparrellow (orphan_account)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Bad Ending, Best Friends, Boners, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Massage, Mild Smut, Romance, Sharing, Surprise Kissing, The Author Doesn't Know How Romantic Relationships Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sparrellow
Summary: “Alright. Tell me where it hurts.”He waved a hand dismissively. “Everywhere.”
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kagamine Rin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	with love

**Author's Note:**

> my brain gave in at like 3k words and i just called it a day so you can imagine a more satisfyingly smutty ending if you want.

Rin and Len had been friends since they were in diapers. They basically grew up together, had a bond no others could quite understand. In a way, they knew one another so well they could read each other’s minds and finish each other’s sentences. But they were just friends.

A lot of people who weren’t familiar with the pair often mistook them as one of the following: lovers or siblings (or perhaps there were people who mistook them for both, but… well, they never said it aloud). 

It was understandable. Their dynamic was probably beyond what one would call ‘platonic’, but neither party wanted to open that can of worms and deal with it in the way a Responsible Person Should. In the end, they’d simply both laugh it off whenever the shop assistant thought they were dating, or when the little old lady next door referred to them as ‘a good brother and sister’.

That was just how it was with them.

Of course, as they grew older, they would probably reach a point where they would have to finally address the elephant in the room.

* * *

It was a humid, stifling mid-August afternoon, and Len was trying his best not to melt into the floorboards of his and Rin’s tiny, central-Tokyo apartment. 

It was a given they be roommates during university. It had basically been a promise between them since middle school. And somehow, living together for the past six months had not completely obliterated their friendship, as many had been expecting.

They’d been spending a lot of their summer vacation together, wasting time binge-watching American dramas and playing video games. Mostly, they were just trying to make the most of their break before they were to become unfortunate slaves of their second semester at university.

Len side-eyed Rin, who was sprawled on the couch clad in nothing but short-shorts and a sports bra, fanning herself with a paper fan advertising some unknown English conversation school. They were often criticised by their mutual friends for being  _ too _ comfortable in each other’s presence. Namely, Rin barely wearing any clothes around him given the chance.

It didn’t bother him. Much. He was used to it, having been her friend since the dawn of time. They even bathed together as kids according to their parents—not that he remembered any of that, though. 

And, well, she had a nice body. Admittedly. He liked being one of the only people who was able to admire it. (It wasn’t like she paraded herself half-naked around Miku, nor Kaito. Only him. Maybe they were just jealous of that?)

She sighed up to the ceiling, sensing his eyes on her, and rolled over to look down at him on the floor, reading the latest issue of Newton. 

Their air conditioner broke last week, alas, and their landlord still hadn’t organised for anyone to fix it. They were trying to hold out, but to no avail. Summer in Tokyo was a force to be reckoned with.

“It’s so fucking hot,” she said, stating the obvious. He hummed, turning the page of his magazine. “Wanna share a popsicle? I think I’ve got one in the freezer.”

Len nodded, shrugging his shoulders. “Yeah. I’m down.”

Rin pushed herself off the couch with a groan. “Chocolate’s okay, right? I only have, like, one flavour.”

“Sure.” He didn’t care much about the flavour. Someone like Kaito, on the other hand, would raise all hell over ice-cream flavours and which reigned supreme.

She flopped down on the floor beside him after fetching the popsicle, peeled it open and took a bite. Then she passed it over for him to do the same. It was sweet and cold, almost like heaven in this ungodly humidity. 

Rin wiped a smudge of chocolate from her mouth, leaning up against the bottom of the couch. “Fuck me, this sucks,” she said. “I wish we could just switch summer and winter vacation so we wouldn’t have to be dying for two months straight.”

Len passed the popsicle back to her. “Yeah, well, then we would be _freezing_ for two months straight.” He didn’t mind summer. Sure, it was hot. But winter, for him, was just as painful. He didn’t like the cold. He hated snow. He was a baby, okay?

She just snorted, disagreeing. They continued to pass the popsicle between them, back and forth, and it disappeared too quickly for their comfort (mainly because Rin was being greedy and taking bigger bites).

There was at least two-more-bites-worth of popsicle left on the stick when he passed it back to her, and she engulfed the entire thing like a black hole. 

Len stared at her in pensive silence, wanting to point out he was looking forward to that last bite, but not wanting to be straightforward about it. She blinked back at him, innocent.

“What?” she asked, mouth still full of ice-cream. “You wanted some?”

He narrowed his eyes at her and just looked back down at the article he was reading moments earlier.

Then, her hand darted out and grabbed him by the jaw, startling him. He went to question what she was doing, but she leaned into his face, pressing her mouth into his. She parted her lips to pass a mixture of hot-cold chocolate popsicle soup into his mouth.

Len choked as Rin pulled away, smirking. Her thumb wiped at a dribble of chocolate running down her chin, before she licked it off in one clean motion.

When he managed to catch his breath, he said, “What the fuck.”

“Well, you wanted it,” she reasoned, before getting up to flop back down onto the couch, as if nothing ever happened.

He stared down at the pages of his copy of Newton, the words not going in. His face was on fire—in fact, now he just felt even hotter than before. Rin was a bold person, that being said. And it wasn’t like that was their first kiss (but that was another story, for another time). Yet it was enough to send him into orbit around the sun.

What was worst of all, was that she probably knew that, too.

Sometimes, he wondered if Rin was put on this earth just to drive him crazy.

* * *

Miku still didn’t really understand Rin and Len’s relationship. She’d been friends with both of them for at least five years—or probably even longer, yet the more she got to know them, the further she strayed from knowing the answer. 

They were a strange pair. Touchy, clingy, and somewhat undeniably jealous whenever the other was attracting another person’s attention. They even  _ lived  _ together, if that already didn’t say enough. 

(But when she’d tried checking their garbage for things like used condoms, or their drawers for evidence of a more-than-friendly relationship, she came up  _ empty-handed _ . Either they weren’t banging each other as she’d theorised, or they were absolute mad lads and doing it raw. In retrospect, the latter didn’t seem entirely unlikely.)

It was a weekend where they were all free, so Miku had gathered her friends together for a karaoke night as a stress-reliever for mid-semester exams. Rin had asked to invite a ‘friend’ along, and she had been all,  _ yeah okay whatever like the more the merrier, right? _

Except that she came with some random dude from her Music History class, who kept ogling her boobies like a horny sixteen year old boy. 

Len, on the other hand. 

He was,  _ well _ …

“Len seems to be in a bad mood tonight, hey,” Miku commented slyly, while Rin and her were taking a bathroom break together. Indeed he was; the boy had been sulking in the corner of the room the whole night, arms folded over his chest and bottom lip lodged in a permanent pout. He didn’t even sing his usual duet with Kaito.

Rin was fixing up her eye makeup in the mirror. “Really?” she said, raising an eyebrow at her reflection. “I didn’t notice.”

Her tone was borderline sarcastic.

Miku looked at her questioningly while fiddling with a pigtail. “Did you two have a fight?”

“No,” Rin said, standing upright. She adjusted some uneven hairs on her eyebrow, then turned to face Miku. “I honestly don’t know what his problem is. Fukase is just a friend.”

One, she  _ did _ know what his problem was. Two, she was completely oblivious. Completely.

“Just a friend,” Miku quoted, skeptical. “That guy has been eyeing your chest like chocolate cake  _ all night _ , Rin.”

Rin looked dubious. “Has he?”

Wow. Just wow.

Miku wanted to grab her by the shirt and give her a Good Friendly Pep Talk, telling her off for her very poor decisions, but she decided it was probably better for her to just learn the lesson herself. 

“Well, you should at least give poor Len some attention,” she told her, before leaving the bathroom to go back to their room.

Rin seemed to take the advice… somewhat. She made the effort to sit next to Len at least, and started bugging him to sing duets with her (although, now Fukase was sitting in the corner, sulking).

When they were all preparing to go home, the two had started bickering incessantly with each other about something. Fukase was standing off to the side of them looking awkward— _ and _ a hint disappointed. Ah. It seemed he had made his assumption about the situation, too.

Miku shared looks with Kaito, Meiko and Luka, who were all just as numb to the pair’s antics as she was. 

They watched on as Rin and Len continued on with their argument, that seemed a lot more like heated flirting, if anything.

It was just another karaoke night with the crew, huh.

* * *

Rin had managed to con Len into giving her a shoulder massage. 

Well, she didn’t have to con him so much as just ask, because the guy almost did everything she asked him to do, anyway. She just had that power of persuasion over him, apparently.

It’d been a week of constant headaches and suffering. Perhaps, it would’ve made more sense for her to go to a professional masseuse or chiropractor, but she was also, unfortunately, Broke, so it wasn’t like she could afford it.

But she  _ could _ afford Len’s hands. Because they were free.

So there they were, sitting on their tiny, old couch in their tiny, tiny apartment. Rin was lodged between Len’s legs and he was sitting back, his hands planted on either shoulder. “You owe me,” he was saying, kneading his thumbs into the stiff muscles of her upper back.

“State your price and I’ll pay,” she said, before wincing as he hit a sore spot.

“Hmm.” He was thinking.  _ Hard _ , apparently. “Pay for my groceries next week?”

Rin snorted. “Okay. No. Something that I can  _ afford _ , Len.”

Len was probably rolling his eyes. He did that a lot with her. The  _ sass _ of that man. “I’ll think about it, then,” was his decisive answer, after a few minutes of contemplative silence.

She failed to stifle yet another moan as he focused on one particularly stiff lump in her shoulder. When he first gave her a massage some years ago, he had the grip of a limp zucchini. He essentially tickled her and called it a day after two minutes. But  _ now _ , he’d certainly built himself up to perform half-decent maneuvers on her back. She’d trained him well.

It’d been about ten minutes of her trying to not sound like they were watching a porno when something  _ Uncomfortable _ (to say the least) Happened.

Or, well,  _ popped _ into existence.

Rin stiffened as she noticed something hard poking at her lower back, which hadn’t been there several minutes before. Len, however, hadn’t said anything, and was occupied elbowing her shoulder blades. 

But she noticed it. And she wasn’t sure whether to openly acknowledge it, or pretend to know no difference.

She cleared her throat. Many a time had she unfortunately spied Len with a boner, but never had she ever, well,  _ felt _ it. Despite popular belief. She couldn’t say it was thrilling, but it was definitely unexpected in a way that awoke some feral instinct deep inside of her.

“Um,” she said eventually. “You feeling good there, Len?”

Len paused, and croaked, “Huh?”

Rin craned her neck to look back at him. He was blank-faced, feigning innocence, but his ears were turning a shade of red. “You know, the kraken,” she said, sort of lightheartedly, because she didn’t want to downright humiliate him. “It’s poking me in the buttcrack.”

He halted his massaging, eyes darting down to his crotch, then back up to her face. “Um,” he stuttered, blood pooling to his cheeks. She could just about see the gears turning in his mind as he scrambled for an excuse. Then he scooted himself back further into the couch, putting enough space between them that he was no longer Invading Her Precious Area. “Sorry, I—um.  _ Anyway. _ You seem really tense, Rin. Are you stressed about something?”

Did he just—did he just  _ change the subject? _ He just  _ completely _ avoided the topic altogether and dodged it like it was  _ nothing _ . This whole ass grown man was boner-ing her backside and he just parkoured his way out of the situation as smoothly as a dirt road.

Wow.

She was speechless, staring at him, completely forgetting he’d just asked a question. 

Len coughed, raising an eyebrow at her. But one couldn’t deny he was still dying from shame inside. “Rin?”

Rin blinked, turning away to stare straight ahead. A part of her was demanding she steer the conversation right back to his half-mast dick, and another part was begging she just turn a blind eye and move on. Obviously he wasn’t comfortable with the topic, but the fact he’d dodged it made her all the more curious. Ah, the appeal of playing devil’s advocate.

“Hmm,” she said, finally deciding on just answering his question. “Yeah. I guess I’ve been stressed, with uni and stuff.”

“Oh. That’s not good.”

This was getting awkward. Too awkward. And when things got awkward, that was when she was  _ out _ . 

She jumped up from the couch and stretched, turning to face him. His hands were still poised out in front of him, and he had a look of surprise from her sudden movement.

“Anyway, I think I’m done. Thanks, Len,” Rin said, flashing him her best dazzling smile. Her eyes dropped to his pants, before going back up to his face. “Besides, I think maybe your little friend needs a massage itself now, no?” 

She winked at his mortified expression, before waltzing off to her bedroom as if nothing ever happened at all.

* * *

Kaito had a lot of areas of expertise, but playing therapist was not one of them. Sure, he could hit a home run in baseball. He could even solve a rubix cube in under three minutes. But him? Comforting a withering Len Kagamine? That was unknown territory.

Len was his good friend. They’d been good friends since the first year of high school. They’d even made a pact that, if neither of them have gotten married before 30, they'd marry each other in Taiwan and adopt a pet horse and name it Josephine. It was a fool proof plan.

But he couldn’t give him life advice, even if he wanted to. Not even as Len sat with his head in his hands on the park bench next to him, moaning something about accidentally sexually assaulting Rin—his roommate slash girlfriend thing?—with his erect penis.

Kaito had made a smart comment, something like,  _ but aren’t you guys technically dating? _ Len, however, had just shot him a simmering look.

“That’s not even the _biggest_ problem,” he was saying down to his feet, looking as if someone had broken his heart. “Rin’s been asking me almost every day what I want her to do in return, but literally the only thing my brain keeps wanting me to deliver back is to ask her to, like,  _ do _ me. I can’t just  _ assault her _ , and then  _ ask her for sex like it’s nothing. _ ”

“She’d probably say yes, though,” Kaito responded truthfully.

Len shot him another glare. “I need  _ ideas _ , Kaito. Ideas that do not include performing sexual acts with my best friend, who is  _ definitely _ not going to agree to having Platonic Sex with me, because we’re  _ friends _ . Not fuck buddies. Just because  _ you _ would do it, doesn’t mean she would stoop to the same level.”

“Ouch,” he said. Len showed no remorse over his hurtful words. “First of all, I’m not a slut. Second of all, why not just ask her to give you a massage back? It’s equal pay. Plus, it’s very sensual.”

“And risk getting  _ another _ boner? I would die.”

Kaito shrugged. “Okay. Fine. Ask her to buy you lunch.”

Len groaned. “She’ll complain about having to spend money.”

“Then ask her to suck your dick?”

He threw his head back, letting out an even louder groan of exasperation. “What is  _ with _ you and having no common sense? I should’ve gone to Miku about this.”

“Miku  _ probably _ would have told you the same thing,” Kaito pointed out.

Len sunk back into the bench, looking defeated. “The universe is against me. The universe is  _ bullying _ me.”

Ah, the sorry sight of a complete fool. This was like music to his ears. Kaito discreetly snapped a picture of his assumed position of defeat, before he sent it to Miku with the message attached,  _ You owe me 5000 yen. _

Miku texted back approximately three seconds later, with a resonating one-word answer:  _ Fuck. _

* * *

Rin was downing a juice box and looking at her phone with a bored expression when he’d walked in. 

“Um,” Len said, standing awkwardly in the kitchen.

She lifted her head to look at him, raising an eyebrow. “Can I help you, cowboy?”

_ Cowboy? _ he thought with confusion, before shaking his head and focusing back on the task at hand. He attempted to lean up against the counter, but somehow completely missed and stumbled a bit. Then he cleared his throat, and settled for crossing his arms over his chest.

“I want you, to, um…” he fumbled, unsure how to get the words out. Rin raised both eyebrows this time, looking like she was suppressing a snicker. “To give me a… massage. I want a massage. From you.”

She set down her juice box, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “Okay,” she said, after tapping her chin in thought. “What kind of massage? Where? Give me the deets.”

Len blinked, surprised how well she took the request. Then again, he didn’t know why she would react badly to it, on the other hand. “Uh. My back. I want you to massage my back.”

Rin nodded. “And?”

“And what?” Was there more to that? She usually just told him to massage his shoulders, and he did that. So, why was she playing twenty questions with him?

“Like, do you want an oil massage… or do you want me to walk on you… _or_ …”

He swallowed hard, some not-entirely-pure images passing through his mind at the suggestions. Why were his thoughts just diving straight for the trash-can? “Like… just. Just normal. Through my clothes. That’s fine.”

She narrowed her eyes, apparently displeased by his choice. “Well. Okay. Now?”

“Uh, yeah. Sure. Now is fine, if you’re not busy.”

Rin picked up her juice box and sucked it dry, before dropping it into the trash. “I’m never  _ not _ busy, but I can make time in my hectic schedule for  _ you _ , I guess.”

He simply ogled like a goldfish as she stepped past, grabbing him by the elbow to steer him towards her room.

Wait.

Her room?

Why not the living room?

“Why are we in your room?” he asked.

“Because it’s comfortable,” she said simply, giving him a look like he should’ve known better. He swallowed. She poised her hands on her hips, quirking a brow. “Okay, well. Are you just going to stand there and stare at me, or are you going to lie down or something? I know I’m beautiful, but just looking at me isn’t going to give you that massage.”

Len obeyed, assuming a face down position on her futon. Her pillow smelt of her—specifically, her shampoo and body wash. 

Uh oh.

This was awakening something inside of him he didn’t want to acknowledge.

Rin knelt down beside him, knees brushing the side of his stomach. “Alright. Tell me where it hurts.”

He waved a hand dismissively. “Everywhere.”

“Everywhere?” she asked, her warm hands settling in the dip of his back. Her thumbs pressed down on either side of his spine, rubbing circle motions. “If you say so. How’s the pressure for you?”

“Uhh. You can go harder, I guess.”

Rin snickered. “ _ Harder _ , huh,” she echoed. He wondered why that was so funny. Her hands left his back for a moment, and he heard movement, before he realised she’d placed her knees on either side of his body and was now hovering over him.

_ Uh _ oh.

She returned to the same spot on his lower back, applying more pressure. “How about this?”

Len was just trying his best not to like, burst a blood vessel or something. Did she not realise how  _ suggestive _ this was? “Sure. It’s great. Wonderful.”

Rin didn’t respond, apparently deep in concentration as she worked her magic. She alternated between hands and elbows. When it was her elbows, though, she would lean in close, the heat radiating from her body into his, and her hot breath tickling the back of his neck.

By now, anyone would’ve guessed that his  _ little friend _ was, uh, you know. Knocking at the door.

But thankfully, due to his position, she couldn’t see that.

“Does it feel good?” she asked, her voice coming out strangely low.

Len decided maybe to just ignore that. “Uh. Yeah. It’s good. Great. Feels nice.”

Rin suddenly put all her weight into her hands as she leaned forward, so that her mouth was  _ very _ close to his ear. Her breath tickled the side of his head. His abdomen fizzled into fireworks. “Are you sure this is the  _ only _ place you want a massage?”

His palms immediately broke out into a nervous sweat, and he forced a laugh that was all the more awkward. “Um. What do you mean by that, Rin?”

She then sat back onto his thighs. Her hands went to his hips, fingers dipping down underneath to his abdomen, grazing his upper thighs.

“You know what I mean,  _ Len. _ ”

That was when he lifted his head to look at her. She stared back at him with a triumphant smirk.

He opened his mouth and croaked something incomprehensible. This was torture. But also, he wasn’t even sure if the girl was being serious. She often made teasing remarks like this; that was one of the fundamentals of their friendship. 

But he needn’t give an answer. Rin didn’t wait for one. She swooped in like a hawk and stole his mouth with hers in a wet, sloppy kiss. 

It was great. Superb. Fan-fucking-tastic. Amazing. Like, the bees knees, as some folk would say. Except that he was most likely going to dislocate his neck at any given moment in this position.

Len winced, pushing her away so that he could flip himself over into a more comfortable position. 

Also exposing his Shame.

Her eyes immediately went to the bulge in his pants, which popped out of her head a little, before a shit-eating grin fought its way onto her lips. “Wow. You really  _ are _ miserably horny.”

His cheeks grew warm. “I can’t help it you made the most erotic sounds ever when I was massaging you,” he shot back. 

(For real. He was having _dreams_ about her moans. No matter he was such a living wreck the past three weeks.)

“Oh, so you’re blaming  _ me _ for your problems,” she said, planting her hands on either side of his head. She leaned in once again, lips capturing his. “Well, Mr Dick Hard, I’ll give you an  _ actual _ reason to blame me for something.”

Len did not know why that simultaneously terrified him, yet turned him on.

* * *

Rin and Len had been friends essentially since they were diapers. They basically grew up together, had a bond no others could quite understand. In a way, they knew one another so well they could read each other’s minds and finish each other’s sentences. But they were just friends.

As in, girl _ friend _ and boy _ friend _ .

And Len couldn’t walk straight for days after his failed attempt at receiving a massage.

Not because Rin funked him hard, or anything of the sort.

She just accidentally kneed him in the crotch.

(But it was  _ with love _ , alright?)

That was what they had told their friends when they saw them that following Friday for another round of karaoke, anyway. But heaven only knows what kind of kinks those two had. 

That was just how it was with them.


End file.
